


黄蝴蝶

by UnitaryOperator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitaryOperator/pseuds/UnitaryOperator
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	黄蝴蝶

谁也不知道德拉科 马尔福身上的那些黄蝴蝶是怎么来的。

就连与他最亲近的母亲，纳西莎 马尔福也不知道，要知道那时候战争结束还不到一秒，大家还处在一团混乱之中。但是她的确记得他儿子的身上骤然腾起了一片亮色，鲜亮的让她觉得她的儿子身上燃起了一团火。当她尖叫着想要扑灭那团火焰时，才发现那是一大群黄蝴蝶。他们密密麻麻地趴在德拉科 马尔福的袍子上身上脸上，簌簌地扑闪着翅膀，落下一片阳光般的金粉。  
可是这里怎么会有蝴蝶呢？要知道，巫师届所谓的救世主刚刚死去，他的残党们束手就擒，少数格外顽固的也被处决了。这是个应该欢庆胜利的日子，但在黑暗的霍格沃茨里，这群黄蝴蝶就像不合时宜的阳光一样过分刺眼了。  
卢修斯 马尔福，德拉科 马尔福亲爱的父亲坚持这是个恶咒，因此他叫来了圣芒格所有的医师来给他的儿子诊断。但是谁也没有见过这样的咒语，凭空生出来一大片的黄蝴蝶。就连这群蝴蝶对于德拉科 马尔福有什么影响，他们也浑然不知。  
这群蝴蝶看起来，至少目前，对于德拉科 马尔福没有任何的影响，甚至当它们出现的那一瞬间他都没有察觉。“怎么了，妈妈？”他温顺地问，带着十七岁男孩特有的仿佛害了相思病一样的柔软和刻意伪装的顺从，仿佛没有看到黄蝴蝶密密麻麻地趴在他身上，几乎把他包成了一个金色的茧。他扇动的银色眼睛里没有蝴蝶的影子，但他欣长的睫毛上明明就落着两只。当他母亲颤抖的跟他描述了其他人所见的场景时，他只是轻柔地说了一句“啊，蝴蝶啊。”就没有其他任何反应了。

但那的确是德拉科 马尔福说出的最后一句话，之后他再也没有开过口。蝴蝶牢牢占据着他的嘴唇，让人搞不清楚到底是蝴蝶还是他自己选择了沉默。他的母亲为此非常担心，但是儿子只是微笑着摇头，用温顺的目光告诉母亲不用担心。这目光已经很多年没有出现在德拉科 马尔福的脸上了，让他的母亲想到了他小时候还是个柔软的孩子的时候。那时他们敬爱的黑魔王正在遭受最大的挫折，他们只好在家里也对他避而不谈。她把小德拉科放在膝盖上，像所有的巫师父母一样给他讲哈利波特的故事，他似懂非懂，就露出这样温顺的眼神。  
这样的眼神让他的母亲产生了一种平静温和的假象，就好像这些蝴蝶是无害的。它们在德拉科吃饭的时候自动移开他的嘴巴，让他可以正常进食，其他时候占据着这个少年的身体。有的时候一些蝴蝶会死掉，他们的家养小精灵为了清理蝴蝶的尸体累的精疲力竭，但是德拉科身上蝴蝶的数量并没有减少，而且看起来似乎越来越多。每有一只蝴蝶死掉，就好像会有十只蝴蝶长出来，现在他的父母都不知道他有没有穿衣服了，因为蝴蝶密密麻麻地包围着他，像是一束阳光织成的茧，不漏出一丝缝隙。  
同样关心这件事的还有黑魔王。他凭借多年与哈利波特斗争的经验，感觉这事多多少少与那位死去的宿敌有些关系。他曾经担心这群蝴蝶是那位宿敌留在人间的幻影，为此他曾经想杀死过德拉科 马尔福以绝后患。但他一贯的仁慈和他忠诚追随者的哀求起了作用，他亲自检查了那群蝴蝶，然后得出了惊人震惊的结论。

这群蝴蝶是德拉科 马尔福自己产生的。

它们身上没有任何其他人魔法的痕迹，包括所谓的黄金男孩。德拉科 马尔福自己生成了它们，让它们包裹在自己周围。而哈利 波特，无论活着还是死了，对此事都毫不知情。  
所有人在听见这个结论之后都大惊失色。除了德拉科 马尔福，他以蝴蝶出现以来一贯的柔顺目光注视着所有人，接受着他母亲的询问与父亲的怒斥，但是同样柔顺地拒绝开口。  
黑魔王是不可能出错的，但是德拉科 马尔福为什么会产生这么一群黄蝴蝶呢？人们议论纷纷，却没有人说的清楚。终于有一种说法甚嚣尘上，有人说德拉科 马尔福曾经是凤凰社，特别是哈利波特，在食死徒中的间谍，他产生这群黄蝴蝶是为了逃避背叛黑魔王的审判。  
他有权有势的父亲费了九牛二虎之力才平息了流言。这场无稽之谈之所以会流行起来，不过是因为人们实在无法给黄蝴蝶一个解释。但大凡有点逻辑的人都会看出其中的谬误，德拉科 马尔福干嘛要给哈利波特做间谍呢？黑魔王的胜利，正如现在一样，确保了他们家族和他本人的权力与地位，而哈利波特的胜利将对他们毫无裨益。连他们旧时的同学都出来说话了，所有在霍格沃茨时代就熟悉他们的人都知道，德拉科 马尔福和哈利 波特是最尖锐的敌人。他们彼此憎恨，除此之外没有任何关系，也没有任何感情。

但是德拉科 马尔福仍然没有说任何话，现在他与外界交流的唯一方式，他的眼睛，也断绝了。他的脸上也布满了黄蝴蝶，他的父母试图驱赶它们，来获得与他们儿子的一点少的可怜的交流。这法子开始还凑效，后来蝴蝶实在太多了，他们也束手无策。他们甚至不知道德拉科 马尔福是否还能呼吸，还能看见东西。但是他们的儿子看起来非常正常的，走动吃饭，甚至使用魔法都没有任何影响，除了看起来像是个穿着蝴蝶织就的裹尸布的木乃伊。  
从那时候开始，德拉科 马尔福生活的范围开始变小了。他早就不再出门，一方面是黑魔王的要求，另一方面他也的确没有必要出门。开始他在庄园里走来走去，去藏书室读书，或者来餐厅吃饭，有的时候还跟他父亲在壁炉边一起读报纸。但是后来连卢修斯和纳西莎都有点畏惧见到他了，他就开始花尽可能多的时间在房间里。他不再出来吃饭了，家养小精灵给他把所需的一切送到房间。  
后来连家养小精灵都不愿意进他的房间了，纳西莎马尔福前所未有的怒责了小精灵们，自己鼓起勇气走进了他儿子的房间。然而一开门她就动弹不得，房间里全是黄色的蝴蝶，密密麻麻，让她几乎要从它们身边挤过去。房间里的一切都不见了，她怀疑所有的一切都被她的儿子用来，所谓的，生产蝴蝶。当她终于拨开蝴蝶走到中心的时候，她看到了她的儿子。  
她可怜的儿子已经快被蝴蝶吃空了，他的皮肤片片剥落，透过空洞的骨架可以看到一部分耸在体外的内脏。但他在他尖叫的母亲面前正常的行走，用被蝴蝶吃了一半的空洞眼睛不解而平静地看着她，似乎丝毫不知道发生了什么。  
可怜的伤心欲绝的父母把他送到了圣芒格，连同他同房间一样厚的蝴蝶裹尸布。一路上蝴蝶的范围还在膨胀，最后他们到达的时候，圣芒格的医师花了两个小时才找到病人的方位。可他们依然束手无策。德拉科 马尔福存在的那些器官都非常健康，简直像是不知道接下来器官已经被蝴蝶吃干净了，就像他本人一样，以一种无辜到几乎于圣洁的健康被蝴蝶裹挟着，走向死亡。  
他在圣芒格住了两天，黄蝴蝶就塞满了整个医院。他的父母只好又把他带回了马尔福庄园，至少在那里蝴蝶还能控制在一个房间的范围里。他的父母越来越沉默，为他们儿子无可挽回却不知来由的疾疫。他们不再讨论他们的儿子了，就像他根本没有存在过，却又在彼此沉默的伤心欲绝里找到他们儿子存在的证明。

那一天终于来了。  
纳西莎 马尔福醒来的时候发现整个世界全是蝴蝶，就是字面上的意义。整个巫师届，从马尔福庄园，到魔法部，到对角线，到霍格沃茨，到魁地奇世界杯的球场，到阿兹卡班，甚至黑魔王的寓所，全部都铺满了厚厚的黄蝴蝶尸体，就像一场黄色的洪水。而它们像死去的阳光，或者死去的少年岁月一样趴在地上，一动不动，任凭人们把它们清理到一个腐败的角落。  
纳西莎马尔福冲进她儿子的房间，这里的蝴蝶反而少多了，只有地上厚厚的一层。她儿子也不见了，在他年少时期就栖居的墨绿色大床上，只有蝴蝶尸体中一颗还在跳动的心脏。  
纳西莎走过去，看着那颗她儿子的茫然跳动的心脏。它似乎不知道联通的血管都已经全部沦为蝴蝶的食物，只是徒劳的把空气从一端泵到另一端，缓慢而有力。  
那时候她终于弄清了蝴蝶的来源，她儿子的心脏上有一个闪电型的伤口，就像哈利波特那个著名的标志一样，一只刚刚孵化的黄蝴蝶正从那个伤口里爬出来，就像爬出一个用尘封情感缠绕成的茧。  
它立在终于不再跳动的心脏上，哆哆嗦嗦地张开皱巴巴湿漉漉的翅膀，扑闪了一下，飞在空中，像纳西莎 马尔福飞过来。  
但它终于也没有到它的终点，就像它席卷天地却终无归宿的同伴们一样，落在地上死去了。


End file.
